


The Upside Down

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: The journal Tobin keeps while she's in the Upside Down





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably only going to be around seven chapters long and the chapters are probably going to be very short. I just needed something short and easy to get me back on track with my writing and this seemed like the perfect thing to do so. Enjoy!

The first thing I noticed when I was taken is that everything here is dark. It's dark and cold and wet and lonely. Oh, and everything, including myself, is covered in horrible smelling slime. This is not the ideal place to be.

I'm not exactly sure how I got here in the first place, but in a place like this I'm not sure I really want to find out. I was walking with Alex, Becky, and Julie and all of a sudden something came out at us. The street lights that were strangely flickering before blew out completely, and so we scattered. I ran off into the woods and hid behind a seemingly normal tree. That was my first mistake. The second mistake was when I called out for Alex because soon after I found myself staring straight into the mouth of something I never want to see again.

There's no way to describe it other than it was big, it was scary, and looked like some sort of terrifying flower when it opened its mouth. It had more teeth than I could count and, for some reason, I found myself glued to the spot I was standing in. This monster was definitely something I wanted to avoid. Now, if you asked me exactly how I managed to get away from it and not die, I wouldn't be able to tell you.

Sometime after the thing opened its mouth, I got the ability to actually move again and started running anywhere that was away from wherever that thing was. I went deeper and deeper into the woods until I looked back and the monster was no longer there. For a moment I thought that I was just dreaming. For a moment I was able to just stop and think that maybe I was okay and that Alex, Julie, and Becky would be fine. Of course, however, that had to be ruined by a horrible noise coming from the direction I was going. I quickly took off again and somehow found myself back in town. The only problem was that everything was different.

Houses were covered in what looked like tree roots growing from the ground. The road was broken into pieces and there was what looked like dust floating everywhere. It was then that I realized just how hard it was to breathe because the air here was so dense and humid. The sky had an odd green tint to it and everything was dead silent. There was no light. There was no life.

I wasn’t truly scared until I went from house to house, desperately searching for something or someone to prove that I wasn’t alone. The insides of the houses looked just like the outsides, dusty and overgrown. I could hear voices, but they sounded muffled, as if they were behind a wall. No matter how hard I looked I couldn’t find where the voices were coming from. I was truly alone in this hell of a world.


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last night, but I forgot. Sorry about that!

After looking through all the houses, I found my bearings and headed to the one place I felt safest, home. I figured that it was best to stay inside somewhere because, even though that monster would surly still be able to find me, it’d probably take longer if I was hiding. Even at home I still felt cold and alone.

I attempted to sleep in my bed last night, but wasn’t very successful. When I’d pulled the blankets back, there were some weird slug things crawling around in my bed. I quickly picked them up and threw them out my window so they couldn’t bother me while I slept. Then, I started thinking about my friends.

We’d been playing Dungeons and Dragons at Alyssa’s house since earlier that morning and finished the Lost Mine of Phandelver campaign almost ten hours later. Alex had finally cracked and agreed to be Dungeon Master this time around so that Becky could actually play in the campaign. We were always in need of a wizard, and when it came down to it, Becky was the best option. Don't get me wrong, Alex was a great sorcerer, but Becky always seemed to have the best luck with getting high rolls when the party needed them the most.

Originally, we were supposed to stay over at Alyssa’s house and go home in the morning, but Alex and Julie had chemistry homework they had to do, so we left. Even before we left I felt like something was wrong, like we were being watched. The lights in Alyssa’s house had been flickering on and off all day and had just been passed off as a power surge. Now that I think about it, I might know why.

You know how on all those stupid ghost hunter shows they set some sort of electrical rig up on occasion to give the ghost “energy” to speak to them? I think it might be kind of like that. In order to get from its world to ours, it uses the lights to collect energy so it can create a portal of some sort. At least, that's what I'm guessing happens. Unfortunately, if that's how it gets to and from our world, then that means I have to find it again in order to leave.

There's always the chance I could figure out how to collect the energy myself and leave, but I doubt that’ll happen. Humans don't quite work that way. Even if I did collect the energy, I'd have to find a way to make a portal to leave. That's something I know for sure that I can't do.


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I had a really busy weekend and wasn't able to write anything. Anyway, here's the third chapter!

I had to leave my house today. The monster finally sniffed me out and chased me through the town again. I didn't really mind leaving my house anyway, I couldn’t bear to hear Alex constantly on the phone with the police crying over the fact I wasn't home. She was constantly in my bed and it made it harder to sleep at night.

Somehow, I ended up back at the house across the street from where the monster showed up the first time. It was an unfamiliar house that belonged to a family I've never met before, and it was better that way. My absence was never mentioned and I never had to hear my friends and loved ones crying over my absence. I'm sure my disappearance was on the news at one point, I heard it on the TV at my house. I wish Alex hadn't watched the report. For all the family knew, I was just some random missing girl from a few blocks down.

Something else I started to notice was the lack of food that wasn't spoiled. Since there’s no power here in this world, the refrigerators and microwaves and stuff don't work. A lot of the canned goods are still around, but many of them are inedible. The slugs got ahold of them and chewed tiny holes in the sides of the cans. Some of them had even managed to get inside them. At least I was the only one in this world.

Now that I think about it, I’m kind of glad that I was the one that ended up here instead of Alex or Julie. I’m sure Becky could have handled herself here, probably better than I can, but I couldn’t bear to see Julie so upset over her girlfriend’s absence. Alex could easily outrun the monster, but she’d never be able to go to our house because she’d miss me too much. She’d never be able to steal from other houses like I have. I have no doubt that Julie would die here. Look, I love the blonde cinnamon roll as much as everyone else does (well maybe not Becky), but she’s not the bravest of the bunch and would probably just sit where she came in through the portal.

I miss Alex more than anything. I miss going to bed with her every night, I miss feeling her warmth before I go to sleep, and I really miss her kisses. Going to sleep freezing every night in this environment is a lot more draining than it seems. I hope I find a way out of here soon.


End file.
